For Eternity
by Embry's Best Imprint
Summary: What happens when Jacob and Renesmee have kids? Will they be shifter/vampire/human? And when a certain sandy wolf imprints. Each of them has a gift. What happens when the Volturi find out about their existence. The Volturi gave up the fight for Nessie, but will that happen for the kids?
1. Abilities

**_Nessie's POV_**

The minute I looked into the eyes of my two babies, I noticed their features. The baby girl had darker skin like Jacob's with big blue eyes and the baby boy had pale white skin and big green eyes. My Grandpa came over and said, '' Looks like the baby girl has the wolf gene and the boy has the vampire/human gene. Any names?''

'' Well, we said whichever baby gets the wolf gene, we would name it after the tribe. So this little cutie is Dakota Mary Rose Black. Now, Jake didn't want to name them after his family, so the baby boy is Mason Jasper Emmett Black.'' After I said their full names I was surrounded in hugs and thank you's. Alice would have been in tears if she could have cried and Emmett gave me a huge bear hug.

''Do you think Dakota will have a special power or any of the vampire attributes?'' I asked Carlisle, but before I could finish that sentence, Mason raised his hand to touch my cheek and I was shocked. Like literally shocked. As soon as I jumped from the pain everyone had run over and taken mason from me and put him gently on the floor.

'' Well, that answers that question.'' Emmett said with a stupid grin on his face. ''Looks like we have another Kate In the house.''

''We have to train him so none of us keep getting shocked.'' Carlisle said to all of us.

''Okay.'' We all said.

''When we're ready I want to take them to see Billy.''

2 hours later

'' Hey Billy, how's it going.'' I said as I hobbled up the steps with Mason in my arms and Dakota in Jacob's.

'' How are you Dad.'' Jacob said as he helped me up the stairs.

''I'm good thanks. Hey cutie what's your name.'' Billy said as he cooed to Dakota.

''This is Dakota and this is Mason.'' I said as pointed to the kids.

'' So, the whole pack is here. They wanted to see them. Come on in.'' Billy said as he led us into the living room. I of course was taken and hugged by all of the women. Jacob was dragged into the back yard.

**_Jacob's POV_**

I walked in with Kota in my arms and walked up to the pack. Everyone started to ask me all sorts of questions about whether or not she was half vampire. Just because she has the wolf gene doesn't mean she will phase. There has never been a woman to ever phase in history of the tribe. As soon as Seth walked over to me and Kota, he stopped directly in front of us. When he stopped he was looking directly at Kota. Oh no. He just imprinted on my daughter.

'' Jake listen to me.'' Seth said. ''I am sorry.''

''looks like someone imprinted.'' Said Paul.

''Seth it's fine, but, you have to tell Nessie.'' I said as I motioned my head towards her.

'' Nessie can I talk to you?'' Seth asked as Nessie came over. ''I sorry but…''

''Oh my goodness. You imprinted. That's great. I'm glad you found someone. But I hope you understand that there will be rules. But come over when you want. I was hoping that she be imprinted on so she didn't have to have her heart broken 10 times before she found the person that was right for her.'' Nessie said as she hugged Seth.

'' Wow, um, you're not even mad or anything?'' said Seth very confused. '' So have you found out if they're like you or are they some rare wolf vampire human hybrid?''

''Well, we know that Kota won't have a vampire ability but she does like blood.'' Said Nessie just as Kota yawned. ''Well I think it's time for bed. Seth, you can come by tomorrow if you want.''

''Sure. Thanks.'' Said Seth sincerely.


	2. New Home

**_NESSIE'S POV_**

**'' **Just a little bit further. Alright now open your eyes.'' Said Alice as she led us down a dirt path. '' Open.''

When we opened our eyes we saw a beautiful little bungalow in the middle of the forest. It looked similar to my parents cottage.

''Thank you very much Alice, this is very sweet.'' I said as Jacob and I both hugged her.

''Your welcome. Here are your kids see ya later.'' She said while handing over our kids. Then she skidded off into the darkness.

'' lets get them to bed and then we can go watch TV, ok?'' Jacob said as he walked around the house looking for the kids' bedroom. When Mason finally fell asleep we walked out with Kota in our hands. She was still crying and wouldn't fall asleep, so we asked Seth to come over.

'' Hey, where is she,'' Said Seth as he came wondering around the house trying to find us.

''In here'' Jacob said as he passed him the baby

It took half an hour for her to stop crying. When she stopped crying, Seth was rocking her back and forth trying to make her feel better. Kota went to sleep and Seth went home.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

**_Seth's POV_**

''Hey where's my Kota cutie.'' I said as I walked into the kitchen to find Nessie holding Kota in one hand and trying to fry some eggs in the other. When I looked at Kota she looked like a toddler. She had grown so much in two days. She looked like she was 3 years old.

'' Hey Seth, can you take her, I need to find Mason some clothes.'' Nessie said as she scooped Mason up in her hands and walked out. Before she could walk out I said, ''Where's Jacob?''

'' He is helping his Dad with something for the whole day and I have a million chores to do. Could you watch Kota for the day and I will come get her at 4. Is that okay with you?'' She said as she walked into the baby's room.

''Yep, that's fine, is it okay if I take her on the reservation with me?'' I asked Nessie. ''What about Mason? I could take him too.''

'' Yes she can go on the reservation with you and Mason isn't feeling well so I am taking him to Carlisle for the day. She'll need a nap around noon and she should sleep until I come get her. If she doesn't want to go to sleep, put a Disney movie on for her and she should fall asleep soon after that.'' Nessie said as she was dressing Mason who looked the exact height and age as Kota. ''She said she wanted to play in the forest or on the beach with you.''

''Okay, what if she is hungry?'' I asked cause I didn't what a child her age can and cannot have.

'' She will eat apples and bananas if she is hungry, but she will probably want some dry cereal though.'' She explained to me as I was still holding Kota. ''Thank you so much Seth. You are a life saver.''

'' Your welcome.'' I said to her as Kota looked at me and smiled. '' You want to play with me all day?'' I asked Kota as she nodded her with tones of excitement.

The first place I took her was the beach and she played in the sand and in the water. She splashed me a couple times and got herself and I soaked. When we went back to my house I looked through my drawers and found a very small shirt and a pair of boxers that looked just like shorts. Kind of.

I packed a lunch and we went for a hike and found a grass patch beside a small river.

After we finished our lunch, we walked back to my house. It was just after noon and she yawned but she said she wasn't tired. So, I did what Nessie told me to do if this happened. I put on DUMBO. It was about 10 minutes into the movie when she lay across my lap with her head resting on my arm and the rest of her body tucked into a nice little ball. Just minutes after that, she started to close her eyes. I heard a small but cute snore come from her mouth. I looked down to see her snuggle into my warm chest and smile. Once I knew she was sleeping, I closed my eyes and found myself drifting in and out sleep.

I awoke when I heard a loud knock on the door. I glanced down and saw Kota still sleeping in the same position but in a tighter ball. I whispered, ''Come in,'' as loud as I could without waking her. When the person walked down the hallway, I saw Embry, Sam and Paul sit down on the recliners beside me.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked angrily, '' I was enjoying my little nap, thank you very much.''

'' Sorry, we just wanted to know how the imprint thing is going, but I see it is going fine.'' Sam said as he reclined in his chair. ''Why the hell are you watching DUMBO? Wait, what the hell is she wearing?''

''We went to the beach and she got all wet and she was covered in sand, and she didn't have another pair of clothes. And Nessie said she likes to watch movies before she falls asleep. Now if that's that, can you all leave because I kind of want to finish my nap.'' I said as I tilted my head back and closed my eyes while still holding onto Kota.

'' Actually, we came here for some food because my mom is still on her vegetarian diet and has only rice cakes and tofu left in the house.'' Said Paul as he walked over to my cupboards and started to raid them. When I finished my sentence Kota had turned over and woke up but quickly fell back asleep.

'' She really is a cutie, don't you think?'' Said Sam as he looked at her face which was tucked tightly to my chest.

'' Yeah, I guess you could say that.'' I said as I smiled at her. Just then was a knock at the door. ''Oh that should be Nessie.'' When I got up, I quickly readjusted her so I didn't jostle her too much. I opened the door to Jacob standing in the door way. I invited him in and gave him Kota.

'' Hey Jake, what's up?'' Sam asked as he walked over to the recliner and sat down.

'' Nothing, what happened on patrol today?'' he asked as he gently rubbed Kota's back as she lay against his chest.

'' There wasn't anything out of the ordinary.'' Said Embry.

'' That's good I should be getting back to Nessie. See you tonight for patrol. Oh, instead of Quill and Jared, Embry and Seth are with us tonight.'' He said to Sam.

''Okay, what time tonight?'' Embry asked.

'' 7pm to 4am.'' He said as he walked out of the house. I quickly handed him her clothes and they left.


	3. Discovering Abilities

**_DISCOVERING ABILITIES_**

**_Nessie's POV_**

It's been a couple months since the twins were born. They look like they could be starting kindergarten, we've learned a lot about them since that time. Like, Mason can shock people from any part of his body, but we have been trying to train not to do it unless he is in danger. Also they both like the blood diet. Although, Dakota likes human food a little bit better than blood. Mason enjoys the blood but when he doesn't want to go out hunting; human food can satisfy his hunger. We also have learned that Dakota does not have accelerated healing like Mason or I. She also doesn't have vampire strength, but she does have the same vampire speed as us. But there is still one thing that none of us expected at all. I still remember it to this day.

_1 Month Earlier_

_We were playing in the front yard of our house when all of a sudden Dakota started to wave her hands in the air. The strange part about it was that, a handful of dirt started to swirl around her and looked like a tornado was closing in on her._

_'' Oh my goodness, Jake look.'' I said as I pointed to Dakota. '' Go inside and tell everyone to come, immediately!''_

_Once Jake called everyone at the main house, everyone was standing behind us within seconds; which wasn't a surprise because they only lived seconds away from us at vampire speed. They were all watching in awe at the little girl engulfed in dirt. When the dirt fell to the ground, we all took this as our chance to walk over there and ask about it._

_'' Kota, what happened?'' Carlisle asked._

_'' I was just playing.'' Said Dakota looking so innocent. '' See look. I can do it with water too.''_

_Just as she said that, she took a handful of water and started to spin it around her palm._

_'' She is like Benjamin, she can summon the elements.'' My dad said still staring at my daughter._

_'' I thought you said that she won't have a special vampire ability?'' Jacob asked as he was playing with Mason._

_'' Well I guess it took time for her to develop it.'' Said Jasper, '' What about wind and fire?''_

_'' Whoa, whoa, whoa. She is not going to do it with fire.'' Jacob said as stood up and carried Mason over to us._

_'' Yes I can daddy. Watch.'' She said as she lifted her index finger. In seconds, a small flame appeared on the top of it. Then she started to blow wind across the top to blow out the flame._


	4. Taken

**_I DO NOOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER ALONG WITH ITS CHARATCERS._**

**_ONE YEAR LATER_**

**_THE VOLTURI_**

**_BACK IN VOLTERRA_**

'' Hello, my name is Heidi. I wish to join the guard.'' She said introducing herself in front of the three brothers.

'' Ah, welcome. Do you have any special abilities?'' asked Aro as he walked up to the front of the door.

'' I see the future.'' She said as if she was very proud of herself.

''Well well, I guess we do not have to keep trying to persuade Alice to come join us. Alec will show you where your tower is. Your job will be looking into the future for anything suspicious.''

**_2 DAYS LATER_**

'' Master, I have found something that will please you. Come look.'' She came in as she offered her hand to Aro.

As Aro picked up her hand to look into her mind he saw a vision of a little girl playing swirling around dirt, water and wind. He saw another vision of the child surrounded by Cullens' with a flame on her finger.

'' Oh my, do you know where to find this child? We must find her. I wish for her to be a part of the guard. Must be another hybrid.'' Asked Aro as he rubbed his hands together.

'' I saw a Forks Washington sign.'' She said as he put her hand down.

''Great. Felix, Jane, Alec and Demetri will go find her. Bring a sedative so she doesn't attract attention. Keep her in a cabin in the Seattle forest to lead her family off track. And don't mess up this time. I will not stop until I have her. Make sure she is the right one. Do whatever needs to be done. Go!'' said Aro as Felix ran out of the castle.

**_BACK IN FORKS_**

**_Jacob's POV_**

By now the Kids looked like they were 14 years old. The relationship between Seth and Dakota had really grown. After all Seth was only sixteen. He was taking it slow for the sake of my sanity.

They hadn't had their first kiss yet, which I hope wouldn't happen until they were at least 16. Seth is always at our house or at the Cullen's. I really liked the relationship between them because they were meant to be to be together. I was glad it was Seth that imprinted on her. If it was Paul, I would have been ripping my hair out at the thoughts in his mind when he phased.

I walked into our living room to find Seth and Kota cuddling close to each other on the couch watching Twilight. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I went to see my son. He was playing video games with Emmett and Jasper. They were over at my house because Esme was redecorating their rooms and their PS3 and their XBOX and XBOX 360 was broken. I sat down next to Mason and picked up a controller.

'' What are you guys playing?'' I asked as they pressed ADD PLAYER.

'' Call of Duty Black Ops 2.'' Said Mason without taking his eyes off of the TV.

''Kill the friggen zombie Jake. Pick up the gun.'' Yelled Jasper.

We played the game for a good 2 hours before the boys went home and Mason, Nessie and I went to bed. Before I went to bed, I checked in on Seth and Dakota in her room. When I went in, Dakota had all of her books, papers and notebooks spread out on the floor. Seth was helping her with Geometry.

'' It's almost 11:00 pm, don't stay up too late'' I said as I closed the door.

'' Okay, good night dad. Love you.'' She said as she looked back to the books.

**_SETH'S POV_**

'' Do you want a snack?'' I asked as I got up.

''Sure. I'll have an apple.'' She said with a smile.

I tip toed down the hallway to the fridge and grabbed 2 apples. Before I could turn around, I felt her in my head. I felt he_r_. She was in pain, she was scared. Then I felt nothing. I quickly ran up the stairs not caring about the noise. I burst through the door to find nothing. She was gone.

I ran as fast as I could to Nessie and Jake's room and woke them up.

''Dakota is gone!'' I screamed as loud as I could.


	5. Understanding

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE PLOT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER WITH THE PLOT.**_

**_DAKOTA'S POV_**

When Seth left, I felt some one jump on top of me and cover my mouth. I looked up to see Alec on top of me and Jane, Felix and Demetri looking down at me. I knew who they were because I have seen paintings of them in Carlisle's study. I then winced as I felt sharp stab in my hand and felt myself drift to sleep.

**_Seth's POV_**

'' WHAT! She can't be?'' Jake asked as he ran into her room. He looked around and saw the window open with the screen slashed open. '' Call the Cullen's and I will get the pack.''

**_Back at the Cullen house_**

''Isn't this a beautiful vase'' said Alice. She then stopped, dropped the vase and stared into space. Jasper ran over by her side and said, ''Alice, what did you see?!''

''The Volturi, they took Dakota. Nessie is going to call us in a second and Jacob is going to get the Pack.'' Alice said as she ran over to the phone that started to ring.

'' Hello? Nessie? We're coming.'' She said.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

We all ran to the little house and headed upstairs. Once we walked into her room, the scent of Jane and Alec hit us. We heard the sound of howls and growling when we saw the whole pack walk up to the house. They all phased back and walked into the house and up the stairs. I was looking around the room and saw a glint a metal under her bed. I went to pick it up. It was a vile and a needle.

'' They drugged her so she wouldn't scream.'' I said as I stood up. Nessie walked up to Esme and started to cry into her shoulder. Edward walked up to her and pulled both of them into a tight hug.

''It's okay. We'll find her.'' He said as she got tears all over his shirt.

'' We found a scent through the forest heading towards Seattle.'' Said Sam as he walked into the middle of the room. ''We're keeping Quill, Collin and Jared on patrol here should they come back for Mason.''

**_ALEC'S POV_**

Just as we were running we stopped at the abandoned wood cabin in the forest.

'' How did I end up carrying her?'' I asked.

''Well, you said you wanted to be the one to drug her. Now put her down and tie her hands and feet together.'' Said Jane.

'' What do we do now while she is knocked out?'' Asked Demetri.

'' She shouldn't be asleep for long. Probably another minute or so.'' Said Jane as she sat on the floor.

'' How are we going to ask her to prove it?'' Asked Felix. After he finished his sentence, she jerked awake.

''Well I guess we're going to find out.'' Said Jane.

'' What the hell did you do?'' said the girl. '' Let me go.''

'' Actually that won't be happening. Our master wants you to be a part of our guard.'' I said as I looked at her.

'' What do you want from me?'' She asked me.

'' He wants you because of your gift.'' Said Felix as he walked closer to her.


	6. Found

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE PLOT, OR ANY ITS CHARACTERS. THE CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE PLOT BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

**_Dakota's POV_**

'' I don't have a gift.'' I said as if I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

''Don't play dumb with me. Now prove it to us so we can go home.'' Said Felix as he knelt down beside me and grabbed my ankle. He squeezed it and I felt my ankle bone pop.

''OW!'' I screamed from the pain.

''Now get up and show us. NOW!'' He screamed.

**_Jacob's POV_**

_Edward, you guys should move away from us because it is getting harder and harder to separate the scents. _I thought to Edward_._

''Okay, guys, we all have to move away from the pack. They can't separate the different scents.'' Edward said to his family.

''Okay.'' Said Carlisle.

'' I can hear their minds, we're getting closer. Everyone stop.'' Said Edward. '' We can't just barge in there, otherwise they might kill Dakota. How about Jacob, Seth, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and I go in the front and Jasper, Alice, Sam, Embry, Paul and Bella go in the back.''

We all nodded and said okay.

'' We all go in at the same time.'' Said Carlisle. '' The first thing we have to do is get Kota out and then kill them.''

We all ran in and saw Kota lying on the floor screaming in pain. I immediately jumped on the tall muscular brown haired vampire that was closest to her. Emmett and Seth helped me by ripping every limb of his body off.

I looked to the side and saw Jasper, Embry and Paul jump on Demitri. Alice, Rosalie and Bella immediately went after Jane, and Carlisle, Edward and Sam went for Alec.

Once they were all dead we threw them outside and lit them on fire.

**_Kota's POV_**

I was so relieved to see my family and the wolf pack come in to save me. I was in so much pain from my broken ankle.

Once they knew they were dead they all came over to me. My dad immediately pulled me into a hug.

''Jacob be careful, her ankle is broken.'' Said my grandpa. He obviously read my mind because he knew I wouldn't be able to say anything.

'' Which one?'' Carlisle said as he untied the ropes.

''Left.'' Grandpa said.

Carlisle immediately looked at the bruising on my leg and picked me up. '' She needs to go to the hospital. Edward, go and tell Renesme and Bella to head to the hospital. Jacob, you and Seth can meet us there us there.''


	7. Home

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE PLOT, OR ANY ITS CHARACTERS. THE CHARACTERS ALONG WITH THE PLOT BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

**_NESSIE'S POV_**

''Oh my goodness Dad, did you find her?'' I asked my dad as he walked in the house. I ran to him immediately and started to cry.

'' Yes honey, but we need to go to the hospital. Seth and Jacob are going to meet us there. Bella you can come too. We will call if anything happens and the wolf pack is staying here. Carlisle wants you to bring Kota an extra pair of clothes.'' He said as he hugged me and kissed my head.

''Okay.'' I said through the tears.

'' Let's go.'' My mom said as she put her arm around me.

**_At the hospital_**

**_Nessie's POV_**

As soon as I saw my husband in the hospital, I ran up to him and burst into tears, while my parents went to the reception desk.

'' It's going to be okay. She's going to be fine.'' He said as he hugged me back.

'' How are you holding up Seth.'' I asked as I hugged him too.

'' Okay. I am so sorry that I left. I could have been there to save her but…'' Seth said before Jacob cut him off.

'' Seth, it is not your fault. It could have happened to anyone.'' Jacob said it sincerely.

'' Thanks Jake.'' He said as he turned to my mom and dad.

'' She said that Carlisle has her in his office. Let's go and find him.'' We followed him to Carlisle's office. When we knocked on the door Carlisle was already waiting for us.

**_KOTA'S POV_**

As I was lying in the hospital bed, I was thinking about what happened tonight. _What happens if they come after me again? I they do, could it end up a lot worse than this?_

There was a knock on the door.

'' Honey?'' my mom said as my parents, my grandparents, Seth and Carlisle came in.

'' How are you doing?'' Carlisle asked as walked over to my side and my parents sat beside me.

'' Well, my ankle isn't as soar as it was without the painkillers but it still hurts.'' I said as I readjusted myself in the bed.

'' Well that's good. I already took an X-RAY and it is broken. So once I put a cast on it, we can make our way home. I will just go see if the department is in use.'' He said as he walked out of the room and in the hallway.

My grandparents and Seth came over to me and sat down.

'' I am so sorry, I should have been there. It is all my fault.'' Said Seth as he put his head in his hands.

'' No it wasn't your fault at all.'' I said.

''Grandpa, what did they want from me?'' I asked suddenly scared.

'' Well they said Aro wanted you to join the guard because of your gift. They're always looking for powerful vampires. And you are extremely powerful.'' He said with a smile.

''How did they find out about me?'' I asked.

'' Well they acquired a person like Alice and they saw you.'' He said.

Carlisle walked in and said that it was free so he wheeled me down the hall. He said since it was a small room I could only have one person with me, so every one except for my mom and Carlisle sat in the waiting room.

When we were done my mom bought me a pair of crutches and headed for the car. When we got into the car, my mom called my family and said I was fine and that we were coming home. I got into the car with Seth and my parents, my grandparents got in their car and Carlisle got into his.

It was about 2 o'clock in the morning so I fell asleep on Seth while I had my leg resting on the seat in front of me.

**_Jacob's POV_**

'' I know from experience how worried you will be so, would you like to sleep in the spare room tonight?'' I asked him because I know how much anxiety he'll have over the night.

''Sure, thanks.'' He said.

Once I parked the car beside the house Kota was still sleeping so I got out and ran to the other side. Seth quickly got out and made enough room for me to get through. I picked up Kota in the bridal carry. I must say I felt bad for her because she is about 95 pounds and the cast added at least 5 pounds for her to lug around for six weeks. As soon as I walked in the door, we were surrounded by the pack and the Cullen's.

_**Please Review! They make me happy!**_


	8. Relaxation

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE PLOT, OR THE CHARACTERS. THAT BEONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

**_Kota's POV_**

'' Dad! Can you come and carrying me down the stairs?'' I asked as my dad came running up to my room. Last night Carlisle said that I couldn't walk on my foot without the crutches for a few days. My dad didn't want me to walk down the stairs with my crutches because of my clumsiness.

My dad set me down and handed me my crutches. ''What do you want for breakfast sweetie?''

'' Um, bacon?'' I asked.

'' Sure, Seth is in the living room.'' He said as he pointed the way towards him.

'' Hey, how are you?'' I asked as I hobbled over to him.

''Good. How about you?'' he asked as he helped me into a chair.

''Good. Do you wanna keep me company today? Carlisle said that I need to keep my foot elevated and to keep the walking to a minimum.'' I asked as my dad brought breakfast for Seth and me.

''Sure.'' He said as he stuffed his face with eggs and bacon.

'' Your mom and I are going to Seattle and Mason is hanging out with Embry for the day. So you'll be alone. If you need an Advil, they're in the cupboard.'' Said my dad as he left the house with my mom.

'' Bye. I love you.'' I said as I started on my breakfast

'' I love you too. Bye.'' They both said. I then heard the door close and hopped over to Seth.

When I sat down beside him, he put his arm around me and I snuggled my face into his chest like I used to when I was little.

''I have something to tell you.'' He said as he looked down at me.

'' What?'' I asked.

'' Well you know how your dad imprinted on your mom?''

''Ya.'' I said very confused.

''Well, he imprinted on her when she was born and he knew that they were soul mates ever since then. Well when you were born, your dad introduced you and your brother to the pack and right when I looked into your eyes, I…..imprinted on you. I am sorry I didn't tell you when you were younger. That's how I knew that the Volturi took you. I can feel all of your emotions. I felt that you were scared and in pain. I hope you're not mad.'' He said sincerely.

'' Are you kidding. Why would I be mad? I am just glad that someday when we're married and have a family, I get to look at you the way my dad looks at my mom every day. They are so in love.'' I said looking up at him. '' I love you so much.''

'' I love you too.'' He said to me.


	9. New Member

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THE PLOT, OR THE CHARACTERS. THAT BEONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**_

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

**_Kota's POV_**

'' Dad! Can you come and carrying me down the stairs?'' I asked as my dad came running up to my room. Last night Carlisle said that I couldn't walk on my foot without the crutches for a few days. My dad didn't want me to walk down the stairs with my crutches because of my clumsiness.

My dad set me down and handed me my crutches. ''What do you want for breakfast sweetie?''

'' Um, bacon?'' I asked.

'' Sure, Seth is in the living room.'' He said as he pointed the way towards him.

'' Hey, how are you?'' I asked as I hobbled over to him.

''Good. How about you?'' he asked as he helped me into a chair.

''Good. Do you wanna keep me company today? Carlisle said that I need to keep my foot elevated and to keep the walking to a minimum.'' I asked as my dad brought breakfast for Seth and me.

''Sure.'' He said as he stuffed his face with eggs and bacon.

'' Your mom and I are going to Seattle and Mason is hanging out with Embry for the day. So you'll be alone. If you need an Advil, they're in the cupboard.'' Said my dad as he left the house with my mom.

'' Bye. I love you.'' I said as I started on my breakfast

'' I love you too. Bye.'' They both said. I then heard the door close and hopped over to Seth.

When I sat down beside him, he put his arm around me and I snuggled my face into his chest like I used to when I was little.

''I have something to tell you.'' He said as he looked down at me.

'' What?'' I asked.

'' Well you know how your dad imprinted on your mom?''

''Ya.'' I said very confused.

''Well, he imprinted on her when she was born and he knew that they were soul mates ever since then. Well when you were born, your dad introduced you and your brother to the pack and right when I looked into your eyes, I…..imprinted on you. I am sorry I didn't tell you when you were younger. That's how I knew that the Volturi took you. I can feel all of your emotions. I felt that you were scared and in pain. I hope you're not mad.'' He said sincerely.

'' Are you kidding. Why would I be mad? I am just glad that someday when we're married and have a family, I get to look at you the way my dad looks at my mom every day. They are so in love.'' I said looking up at him. '' I love you so much.''

'' I love you too.'' He said to me.


	10. Training

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY.**_

**_TRAINING_**

**_Kota's POV_**

_I must say you are the most beautiful werewolf I have ever seen. _Thought Seth as he walked over to stand next to _me_.

_Where are we going? _I asked

_Your dad wants us to train you so you don't get killed and so you can go on patrol with us tonight because there is an intruder._ Thought Sam as they all started running.

_Where are we going to train her? _Asked Embry.

_Let's go to the clearing beside Billy's house. _Thought Sam.

I must say being a wolf is awesome and it wasn't that hard to keep up with them. I was in front of Seth, Jared, Collin, Quill and Embry.

When we got to the clearing, they told me to wait at the edge of the forest while they stood in the middle. Sam phased so he could pretend to be the vampire.

_Okay so the first thing is you can't let them wrap their arms around you. They can crush your ribs, and it hurts like hell. You can ask your dad about that. When you're attacking them, you have to jump on them and go for the head first. Then the other members will just grab what's left. So watch. _He said as he pointed to Seth. _Don't jump on me just knock me down, okay? _Seth nodded._ Don't actually rip my head off. _

Seth went after him and knocked him down. He quickly got up right after.

_Do you have it? _I nodded. _Okay come at me._

_Okay. _I said as I walked in front of everyone. When I was in front of him I backed up a bit so I could have a running start. I started to run my fastest and tackled him to the ground. He got up and phased. My dad came running out of the forest.

**_Jacob's POV_**

I finally could see the house. I also saw my wife's car in the drive way. I phased quickly and made my way up the doorstep. I knocked on the door and made my way in and up the stairs.

''Carlisle?'' I asked knocking on the door of his study.

''Yes, Jacob come in.'' He said as he stood up.

'' Well, there is something that I have to tell. It may seem out of the ordinary but it is weird.'' I said as we both sat down.

'' What is it Jacob?'' He asked.

''Well, Kota phased.'' I said looking at his confused face.

''Wow, when?'' he asked.

'' Today. I was wondering if she wasn't going to be safe because I don't know all of the things about her.'' I said very worried.

'' Well why don't you bring her here?'' He said. ''I could take a blood test?''

'' Are you sure that it is a good idea? You of all people are aware of her fear of needles.'' I said.

'' Good point. Why don't I come over tonight and do it while she is sleeping.'' He said.

'' Sure. She usually falls asleep around 11.'' I said.

'' Okay.'' He said.

When I walked out of Carlisle's study, I walked past by the TV room and was stopped by Jasper and Emmett.

'' Hey Jake, care to join us for a game of COD?'' Jasper asked as he threw a controller my way.

''Come on, one game?'' Said Emmett.

''Fine one game, but I have to get back to the pack after.'' I said as I sat down on the recliner.

''Not before I beat your ass.'' Said Emmett with a smug smile.

'' We'll see.'' I said.

After we finished our game, I ended up losing. ''And you didn't believe me when I said I would beat you.'' Said Emmett.

'' Well well, I guess I can eat my words. I gotta get back to the pack. Oh ya did I tell that Kota phased?'' I said before walking out.

'' Wow, maybe we'll come over tonight and see her.'' Said Jasper.

'' Ya sure, Mason has been dying to see you guys.'' I said as I walked out into the hallway. ''Have you seen my wife?''

'' Yep, she, Esme, Rosalie and Alice are shopping.'' Said Jasper without taking his eyes off of the TV.

''Thanks.'' I said


	11. Intruder

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

_**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**_

_**INTRUDER**_

When I reached the edge of the forest I phased. I followed the scent of the pack. I heard a bunch of howling so I just followed it and found my daughter on top of Sam and tackling him.

_How is her training going? _I thought towards Sam_. _

_She is okay but she needs more aggression. _He said to me.

_Well I'm sure if you attacked Seth, she would be pretty pissed off. _Said Paul.

_Oh hell no, don't you dare or I really will rip your head off. _Said my daughter as she snarled at him.

_I told you it would work. _Paul thought again.

_Oh shut up. _She said as she snarled at him again.

_Why don't we have a little match to see if it really did work? _He thought.

_No, absolutely not. _I thought to her and Paul.

_Aww, come on dad please. _She thought.

_Fine, but Paul if you hurt her, I will kill you and I am absolutely positive Seth will help. _I thought as Seth nodded and moved to stand beside her.

_Thanks dad. Just watch, I'll set Paul on his ass. Don't worry. _She thought as she walked by and nudged me with her nose.

They both walked to opposite ends of the clearing and started to run towards each other. By the time they could touch each other, Kota was so small that she slid under his legs and ended up behind him. Paul was so confused, so she took it as an advantage and jumped on his back. He fell to the ground and she jumped off of him. Every member of the pack was laughing so hard that half of them _were_ rolling on the ground.

_What did I say dad, I'm not hurt. _She thought as she trotted over to the rest of us. _Anyone else want a turn? _She thought.

_I'll take a turn. _Says Embry as he came out of the crowd of wolves.

_Fine. _She thought.

Again they both took their places on the other ends of the clearing and began to run towards each other. Kota ran head first into his chest causing him to fall back slightly. She took this opportunity and jumped on top of him.

_Okay, I think that's enough training. Let's actually put all of this training to work and search for the intruder. I want Kota in the middle of us for the first time though. Since I run in the front, I want Sam with me and Kota can go with Paul and Jared. You have to be right by her flanks because once again if she gets hurt, it's on you. _I said to Paul and Jared. They both nodded.

When we go on patrol, we go in groups of three. There is always one person in the middle and two others on their flank. The groups are Sam and I -we run ahead, Kota runs in the middle of Paul and Jared by her flanks and the last group is Seth running in the middle followed by Embry and Quill.


	12. Showing Nessie

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. IT MAES ME HAPPY._**

**_Kota's POV_**

_Where was the last place you caught their scent? _I asked Jared from behind me.

_By the beach. _He thought in reply

_What do we do when we get there? _I asked him.

_We have to sniff around for the most potent scent there and follow it._ My dad answered.

_Okay. _I said.

When we finally got to the beach, we were sniffing around and finally caught their scent.

_This way. _Quill thought. I quickly looked around for Quill and saw him with his head in a bush. We all reformed our groups and started running towards it. We ran all of the way to the Canadian border before we lost it. It was getting dark and we had a long run until we got home.

We all were headed to Sam and Emilie's house for a little party.

_ Okay, so all of the boys can close their eyes while Kota phases and gets dressed. Then we can phase while she is inside. _My dad thought with his Alpha voice.

_Are you serious dad? Wait that came out wrong, it's not that I want change in front of you guys cause that would be really weird, but seriously dad. You're worse than Grandpa with you and mom. _I thoughtwith sarcasm in my voice. _Okay you guys might want to close your eyes while I change so my dad doesn't rip your head off._

While I was changing I felt an extreme amount of awkwardness as I was changing in front of them. I ran as fast as I could to the door and walked in to hug Sam and Emily. Sam had already phased before we all came in.

''How was your first time?'' she asked as they both hugged me. I laughed a bit as I hugged Sam because I was so small compared to him. As soon as he hugged me I was lost and swallowed in his massive arms.

''It was great. I learned a lot.'' I said as everyone came in.

''Tell Emily about how you set Paul on his ass today.'' Said Sam as he wrapped his arm around her.

''Well, Sam said I needed more aggression when I was attacking him so Paul said maybe he should attack Seth and it would piss me of and it did. So then he suggested we have a match to see if it worked and it did.'' As I finished the story Paul came and put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said, ''It was a great idea because it worked.'' He pulled his arm off of me and walked over to raid Sam and Emily's cupboards.

I loved all of boys like they were my brothers and I know they would protect if I needed it. On the other hand, they can be quite annoying and they piss me off all of the time and the poke fun at me like I was their little sister.

Seth walked up behind me snaked his arms around my waist and started to kiss all over the back of my neck. He made his way around to my face and kissed all around my cheeks and he finally made his way to my lips.

'' Aww, isn't that cute. I can do that too.'' Just as Paul finished his sentence, he made his way over to me and kissed the top of my head.

'' Hey boys, seriously? She is still my daughter and I would prefer if you left the making out to a minimal. Please for the sake of my sanity.'' My dad cut in and hugged me. ''You did great today. We have to be home by 10:30 pm though because we have to tell your mother and your uncle Jasper and your Uncle Emmett are coming over.''

'' Fine.'' I said as I pulled away from our hug and went back to Seth. He put his arm around my waist kissed my lips again.

By the time it was 10:30pm, we had partied the night away. Of course I was either with Emily, Seth or my dad the whole time.

''Let's go Kota.'' He said as I said good bye to everyone. I had a small make out session with Seth at the door before we left.

'' Do you want to run home?'' he asked.

'' Ya.'' I replied with a smile

I hid behind a tree and phased as did my dad and we ran home. With the overly tuned in ears I could hear Emmett, Jasper and my brother playing some sort of video game. I could hear Carlisle and my mom talking.

_Wait here. I want to go get your mom. _My dad thought as he phased back.

_Ok. _I replied.

I was waiting the dark for a while when I saw the porch light turn on and the whole family walk out of the house. My mom and dad were first.

''Oh my goodness. Is this Dakota?'' My mom asked. My dad nodded. '' you are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. Even more better looking than your dad. Now go phase, you have to go to bed after what happened today.''

I nodded and went back into the trees and phased. ''Hey kid.'' My uncle Emmett said as my uncle Jasper rubbed the top of my head. '' hey.'' I said as I gave each of them a hug.

I quickly ran up stairs and got changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I found myself falling asleep.


	13. Tests

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES._**

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**I have all of the chapters written I just need to post them.**

**Enjoy**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

As soon as everybody got back inside, I pulled Jacob to the side and said, ''Once everyone goes home, I will take some blood and bring to the hospital tonight and I'll have answers for you tomorrow.''

''Great thanks. And Carlisle, don't tell anyone, because I don't want Kota thinking I don't trust her'' Said Jacob. I nodded and went back to the couch and continued my conversation with Nessie. Half an hour later, Jacob walked in and joined the conversation.

It took an hour until Emmett and Jasper went home and everyone went to bed except for Jacob and me.

I nodded at Jacob and I grabbed my bag with the needle and vile in it and headed up stairs. We walked into Kota's room and she sound asleep. One of her arms was tucked nicely under her pillow and the other one was spread out above her head. It was in the perfect position for me to put the needle in.

First I put a pair of gloves on and then I grabbed a piece of gauze and a disinfectant and poured a reasonable amount on it. I rubbed it on her arm where I would put the needle in. I readjusted her arm and grabbed the needle. When I put the needle in, she jerked a little but didn't wake up. I collected the right amount of blood and quickly set down the needle to grab a piece of gauze. Kota was a person that bled very easily. I had to stop it quickly or there would be an awful lot of blood on the sheets. Once it stopped bleeding. I put a piece of gauze on where I put the needle in and taped over it so it would stay there for the night.

''Jacob, I will bring this to the hospital and run some tests on it. Judging by how much bled from the needle, I would say that she does not have accelerated healing. But I could be wrong. Maybe she has it but it is slower than the rest. Just keep her from hurting herself until I know for sure. And you might want to take the gauze off of her arm before she wakes up because she might think she was kidnapped again and we didn't tell her.'' I said but was just reminded of something. ''Um Jacob, to know if she has the gene, I need to know what it looks like so I need to take some of your blood too.''

''Sure but let's do it downstairs instead of in here.'' He said as we walked downstairs. He sat at the breakfast bar and sat on a stool. Once I was finished taking the blood, Jacob went to bed and I went back home.

It was about 11:45, I called the hospital to tell them I would be late for my shift. I headed to the hospital and went straight for the blood work department. I took out 2 microscope slides and put a dab of blood on each slide. I remember to write their names on it so I could tell which was which.

When I looked into the microscope, I saw that Kota's looked identical to Jacobs but wasn't exactly the same. I looked at an old slide of Renesme's blood and looked at it too. It was identical but not the same. Kota's looked like a mix of both.

I called Jacob hoping he was still up. When he picked up, I told him to check and see if Kota's needle mark healed. When said yes, I was wondering about her accelerated healing.

'' How long would it take for you to heal a cut like that?'' I asked him suddenly curious.

'' Well it would probably take a few seconds.'' Jacob said in reply.

'' Well what I am wondering is that if her accelerated healing is slower.'' I said.

'' Maybe. Oh crap, Nessie's coming down. Call you tomorrow?'' He finished and hung up the phone.

I smiled and put my office phone down and sat in my chair and closed my eyes trying to take in today.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

**_Jacob's POV_**

I walked quickly into Kota's room and took the tape off and threw it right in the garbage. It was probably 9 in the morning when I went to see Carlisle.

'' Hey Esme. Have you seen Carlisle?'' I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

''He is in his study.'' She said as she looked up from her book.

''Thanks.'' I replied as I knocked on the door.

'' Come in Jacob.'' He replied as I walked in.

''Hey. So do you have any answers for me?'' I asked I we both sat down.

'' Well she does have your gene in her blood. But she also has the gene Renesme carries. She also has the human gene. So I am guessing she does have all of the attributes of a wolf with the exception of accelerated healing.'' He said.

'' Thank you so much. You don't know how much peace in mind that gives me.'' I said standing up.

'' Your welcome.'' He answered.

Once I left I decided to phase and run home. I walked inside and saw Kota and Seth cuddling together. I walked around the couch and took a quick glance at Kota's arm and it healed perfectly. Before I walked into the kitchen Seth said, ''Jake I phased this morning and when I ran here I smelled vampire, but it didn't smell familiar. And when I ran out of my house I smelled the same one again.''

''Thanks for telling me, we could call the pack start searching if you want.'' I said wondering if he was worried about his mom and sister.

'' Sure, thanks. It's just I am worried about my…..'' I cut him off.

''No need to explain. Seth and Kota, go phase and tell them to meet us at La Push beach again. I am going to say hi to my wife and then I will meet you there.'' I said and they nodded.

Once they walked out, I went into the kitchen and hugged my wife.

'' Good morning beautiful. And how are we this morning?'' I said as I kissed her passionately.

'' I am good and… I know what you did last night.'' She as she turned around. ''Look, I don't care about that, but don't let her find out or she will be so mad.''

'' I know I am sorry. I was just scared she might get hurt. I don't know what I would have done if she did.'' I said through our kisses.

''Oh I'm not mad, but she will be if she finds out. I am just warning you.'' She said through a smile.

'' Thanks for the heads up.'' I said with a grin.

''Your welcome. Now go. I love you.'' She said as she turned me around.

'' I love you too.'' I said as I ran through house and outside.

When I phased I started to ask the pack if they were at the beach.

_Yeah we're all here. We're just waiting for you. _Thought Seth.

When I got to the beach, I saw the whole pack look my way. They all ran at me full speed. I didn't know whether to think they were happy to see or they planning on attacking me. But then a gust of wind blew from behind me and I smelt vampire. I turned around and saw a vampire in a black cloak. I saw Kota jump on him first because she realized what it was too. The Volturi are after my daughter again. She started to rip his head off and then ripped his arm off.

_Seth you and Kota run to the Cullens and me and Paul will go check on Nessie and Mason. The rest of you, go do a perimeter check. And Kota, tell the Cullens to meet us at the house. When you are running back to the house with them, stayed glued to Emmett and Jasper. _I thought in my alpha voice. I wasn't letting them take my daughter again.

**_PLEASE REVIEW. _**


	14. Plans and Orders

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Plans and orders**_

**_Dakota's POV_**

When my dad was thinking, he was using his alpha voice, he was trying stay strict, but I could tell he was scared and worried.

As Seth and I were running, I could feel someone following us. I turned around and saw another vampire in a black cloak. Seth and I both jumped on it and ripped it in half. We had to drag it all the way to the Cullen house because we didn't have a lighter and if we left it, he would be put back together.

_Grandpa, if you can hear me, get everyone to come outside right now with a lighter. We think the Volturi are trying to take me again._

**_BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSE_**

**_Edward's POV_**

Just as I was reading my book I heard some weird thoughts coming from Kota.

_Grandpa, if you can hear me, get everyone to come outside right now with a lighter. We think the Volturi are trying to take me again._

I kept reading them over again in my head. Then when I realized what it meant, my head snapped up from my book. Everyone looked at me and said, ''what?''

''Everyone get outside now.'' I said as I went to the kitchen to get a lighter. I went outside and saw Kota and Seth dragging a body that has been split in two. Seth went back into the forest to phase while I threw the lighter at the body.

''Edward, Jacob thinks that the Volturi are after her again. That is the second dude today. He wants you guys to go to their house.'' He explained.

**_Dakota's POV_**

I was listening to their conversation when I felt someone grab me and start dragging me to the forest. I looked at my family when my Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa and Carlisle jumped on top of the vampire. Since I was still in my wolf form I tried to bite him but he closed my mouth together. When he was finally dead, I stumbled out of his grasp and went over to Seth.

''Are you okay?'' Asked Carlisle as he walked over. I nodded.

''She's fine. It just caught her by surprise that's all.'' Edward said as he helped his brothers throw the pieces into the fire.

''And Jacob said he wants Kota running in between Emmett and Jasper.'' Said Seth. We all started running. Seth phased behind a tree and caught up with us easily. I was happy to be running in between Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper because I felt protected and safe. I knew that Uncle Jasper could feel it too because he looked and smile at me. So did my Grandpa.

When we got to my house, Seth and I phased outside and walked back in. My Grandpa was telling my dad about the attack at their house. It was times like now when I felt exposed and unsafe. My uncle Jasper came over and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the head and said, ''we'll protect you.''

''Thanks.'' I mumbled.

I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug and a kiss. When we were finished I went back to Seth and he put his arm around my waist. I tucked my head into his neck and smiled. 5 minutes after we got back, the rest of the pack arrived from the perimeter run.

''Okay, since everyone is here, I want to say something. I don't want to lose my daughter again so we are going to do a protection detail around the house for a couple of days. The pack will do patrols around the house. Are you guys going to help too?'' My dad asked with his head facing the Cullens.

They all nodded and said yes.

''I think the Cullen's should take the night shift so the pack can catch up on their sleep and they will take the day shift so you guys can hunt. For the wolves, you have a choice to either sleep at your house and come back in the morning or sleep here. We have 2 spare rooms and 4 couches in the basement.'' He said.

''My mom, Esme and I are going grocery shopping to get some blankets and food for the wolf pack. I just want to say that you are welcome to the fridge and pantry any time. And I'm sure that when you aren't on patrol, Mason is always looking for a person to play his video games with.'' My mom said just before she left with Esme and Grandma.

''Kota please tell us when you are going somewhere and make sure that someone goes with you. And that goes for you too Mason. They could be after you just as much as your sister.'' He said looking at both of us. We both nodded in response. ''And as for the Cullen's, you don't have to stay until something happens. You can go back to your house and we can call you if we have to. If you want to stay, than it is fine with me but you don't have to.''

Everyone except for Grandpa and Carlisle left. They said they wanted to take care of things at their house first.

''Now for the pack, you can go and get anything you want to bring from your house like extra shorts because I doubt you'll have enough time to tie them to your ankle. Please don't tell your families anything. Also keep an eye out for any distracted wolves because since there are so many vampires around the area, there could be many new members around. Also, I will put you into groups to go on patrol with. I want Kota on patrol because they won't expect it, so I will put her with Sam and Paul. Then Seth and Embry and Jared and Collin and the last group will be Quill and I. You can go back to your homes and get your things. Who will be sleeping here?'' He asked.

Everyone raised their hands and then they were off. My dad came over to Seth and I and said, ''I know that you are old enough now so if you want Seth, you can sleep in Kota's room with her. But don't do anything. And if you do, just remember that you will be in a house full of vampires. This was the age that your mom and I started to sleep together so I thought I would let you two.''

I went with Seth to get his stuff. But before I asked my dad and he said it was fine.

We were on our way back when Sam and Paul caught up to us. Once again I felt four ice cold hands grab my red hot skin. I was being dragged much farther and faster this time because there was more than one vampire and twice the strength. I let out a yelp and a whimper. They all turned around to look at me. Their eyes widened just before they tackled the vampires and ripped them to shreds. I again wiggled out of the vampires hold and fell to the ground. They had their hands around my chest using a lot of pressure. I couldn't breathe so I fell.

Once they were finished, they come over to me helped me up with their noses. I was panting and gasping for air.

_Are you okay? _Thought Paul. I nodded my head. The boys were dragging the disassembled vampires.

_Yeah, I'm fine but he had a hard grip on my chest. _I thought to them. We walked until I had enough energy to run again.

When we got back I had to tell my dad because he had to get the lighter to burn them.

''Dad, on the way back I was attacked again, but I'm okay now so don't worry. Sam, Seth and Paul were there so I was fine.'' I said as I hugged.

''Are you sure?'' He said kneeling down to look at my face from all sides.

''Dad I'm fine. Don't worry.'' I said. ''I am going back on patrol with Paul and Sam. Bye, love you.''

''Love you too. Be careful.'' He said as he watched me, Sam and Paul run off into the woods.

_So where did my dad position us? _I thought.

_Well he said he wants you close to the house in case anything happens, but not that close to be obvious. _Sam thought.

When finally arrived at our spot, we all lay down. We were positioned on a small cliff above our house.

_So what do we do now? _I thought as I put my head in my paws.

_Well we wait until we smell a vampire or we see one. _Thought Paul as he and Sam did the same as me.

**_Sam's POV_**

We were waiting and we started to drift off to sleep when we heard yelping coming from behind us. Paul and I both jumped up and pounced on 2 more vampires. Kota stumbled to the ground panting. Kota phased so she could light them on fire. It was good to be on patrol with Kota because we didn't have to carry matches or a lighter.

Once she lit them on fire, she stumbled quickly sat on the ground. Paul and I both phased and went to sit next to her. She was coughing and panting.

''Are you okay?'' Paul asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine but again he had a really tight grip on my chest.'' She said. ''We better phase back or my dad will start to worry.''

Paul and I both helped her up. She phased and then we phased after her. We all went back to the side of the cliff and lay back down.

_Hey Kota I was wondering if you can do your vampire ability while you are in wolf form. _ Paul asked.

_Well yes, somewhat. It takes all of my concentration and even then it still might not work._ She said resting her head in her paws.

_Is it hard to do it?_ I asked

_Not anymore, I used to do it when my parents weren't looking and when I showed them it was perfected. Now it's just like breathing. _She thought.

_Wow. Is it fun? _I asked.

_Yeah. _She thought

''Hey guys, Jacob wants you back at the house now.'' Said Alice as Jasper took our spots.

We all nodded since they couldn't understand us.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**_Kota's POV_**

We all walked to the house and the boys phased first. They ran inside so I could have my privacy. Just as I finished putting on my clothes, I went to put on my socks when I was grabbed by two strong hands. I let out a scream before another person put their hand over my mouth and I once again I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my arm. I felt myself being dragged and then myself drifting off to sleep.

**_Jasper's POV_**

''Alice, did you hear that?'' I asked. She nodded and ran towards it. As we were running, we saw Carlisle, Emmett and Edward running to the same place.

We saw two vampires running the opposite way with Kota dragging behind.

Edward ran in front and tackled him. Carlisle pulled Kota away and Alice ran up to her. Edward and Emmett were killing one and Carlisle and I took the other one.

Carlisle picked Kota up and started running towards the house.

**_Jacobs POV_**

'' Hey guys, where's Kota?'' I asked as Paul and Sam came through the door.

''She is phasing.'' Sam said as he walked beside me.

I was so worried that I walked outside and she wasn't there. I saw Carlisle running towards the house with Kota lying limp in his arms. I stepped inside to make room for him to get through. I cleared a spot for him to put her on the couch.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

Once the boys and I finished killing the vampires, I ran over to Alice and Kota. I immediately scooped her up and started running towards the house. I saw Jacob looking confused at the doorway, so I decided to speed up. He looked at me horrified and stepped away from the door.

I walked into the house and everybody got up from the couch and made room for me. I placed her on the couch and immediately started to listen to her heart.

''She is fine, we just have to give her time to wake up.'' I said as I stood up from the floor.

Jacob, Nessie and Seth immediately took my place. Just as they sat down on the floor she started to open her eyes. By now the pack, her parents, brother, her grandparents, Esme and I were hovering over her.

I ran over to the freezer and grabbed and ice pack for her to put on her arm. When she woke up her mom immediately hugged her and so did her dad. They helped her up and she walked over to Seth and he gave her a kiss and a hug.

**_Kota's POV_**

I opened my eyes to see everybody staring at me. I had the biggest headache ever and my arm was sore. My parents helped me up and I walked over to Seth.

''You scared the crap out of me.'' He told me.

''I know and I'm sorry.'' I said as he kissed me again.

''Seth, why don't you take her to bed?'' Carlisle said. Seth and I turned around and walked upstairs.

I walked into my bathroom and changed from my shorts and t shirt to a tank top and pajama shorts.

I climbed into bed not long after Seth. I turned around and tucked my face into his chest and he put his arm around my waist. He was in his pajama pants with no shirt. I could feel his muscles under my face and I could hear his heart beat. For a while I concentrated on his heart until I fell asleep.


	16. Relationships

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**_RELATIONSHIPS_**

**_Seth's POV_**

I was savoring the moment between us. This could be us when we're married. I love being with Kota. I was laying there holding the reason for my existence in my arms. And she was all mine forever. I don't know what I would do without her. Soon after her I fell asleep.

I woke up to Jake clanging pots and pans outside her door. I was fully awake but she hasn't even turned over from the noise. Jake opened the door a little bit holding a pan full of bacon. As soon as the breeze carried the scent over to us, she started to wake up. I just laughed to myself.

I knew she was awake when I felt her planting kisses along my chest. '' Good morning.'' I said to her. She smiled.

''Morning.'' She said lazily.

When we finally made our way down the stairs, we were walking hand in hand, everyone looked at us for a minute and Paul came running over to us laughing. He quickly kissed her cheek and said, ''I knew it.''

She immediately punched him in the shoulder. ''What was that about?'' She asked

''We made a bet and Paul bet that you two would come down the stairs holding hands. I bet that he would have his arm around your side. And the prize was a kiss on the cheek.'' Said Sam.

''Um, dad, you just let this happen?'' She asked.

''Hey I wasn't a part of this.'' He said as was drying the pans.

Once we finished breakfast. We all did a perimeter run.

There was a slight scent of vampire in the area, so we decided to follow it. We found 2 vampires at the edge of a cliff.

''Just let me have the girl and this can be over.'' She said. Sam, Paul and I stepped forward and the girl grabbed me. The boy stood in front of her.

**_Kota's POV_**

Once I saw her grab Seth I whimpered and lunged at her but Sam grabbed my tail. I recognized the girl as Reneta but I didn't know the man at all.

''Oh, I see. This is your mate perhaps. Am I correct?'' She asked. ''Well, if you care about him so much then why don't I give him back and take you instead.'' She threw Seth into a tree and tried to get me but she ran away before we could get her. The pack tried to get her but she was gone. So we just tried to get the man.

When he was dead we phased and went over to Seth. ''Kota and Quill go get Jacob.'' Said Sam.

Quill and I ran as fast as we could. I was crying my eyes out. We finally got my dad and Carlisle. They both ran over to him. Embry hugged me as I was crying. I was trying to get to him but Embry was holding me back.

''Let me go. I need to see him.'' I said. It was a weak attempt to get away so I just collapsed into his arms.

It was only his shoulder that was hurt so we walked back together.

Carlisle took a look at him and said it was a broken shoulder. With his accelerated healing, it should be healed in a few hours.

**_Reneta's POV_**

''Master, master. I didn't get the girl, but I know a way we could persuade her.'' I said as I ran into the cabin.

''What my dear.'' He said as I offered him my hand. He saw the whole fight at the cliff with the wolves and her mate.

''She has a mate.'' I said very proud.

''Perfect.'' He said.

**_Kota's POV_**

Everyone went back on patrol except for Seth and me. We were sitting on my bed in my room.

''How could you just jump at a vampire? Did you know we were standing on the edge of a cliff?'' I asked.

''I am sorry. If it kept you from being hurt then I would do it again.'' He said.

''I thought you died.'' I said.

''But I didn't. I am still here.'' He said as he kissed my cheek.

''Do you know I love you?'' I asked.

''Yes I do. And do you know that I love you?'' he asked as he pushed me back and climbed on top of me.

''I not sure I knew that. Would you mind telling me again?'' I said with a smile and tangled my hands in his hair. He laughed and said, ''I love you.''

That night I had to be careful when we went to bed. He said it didn't hurt but I knew by his face that it was painful. I found myself falling asleep so easily.

**_Seth's POV_**

I was laying there with my best friend, my girlfriend and my imprint. I love her to death and I couldn't imagine my life without her. I find when I think about her when I am in bed, I fall asleep easier. After that, I fell asleep.

**_Kota's POV_**

It was about midnight when I was suddenly craving eggs, so I got out of bed and walked down stairs. I saw a light on in the kitchen, and sure enough Paul, Embry and Sam were sitting on the counter eating cheerios.

''What are you guys doing?'' I asked as I got the frying pan out.

''What are you doing?'' Paul asked.

''Well I was hungry and decided to make some eggs.'' I said looking in the fridge.

''So are we, and plus we couldn't sleep.'' Said Sam.

''Why not?'' I asked.

''We really don't know why. Just because I guess.'' Said Embry.

''Well, since I'm down here and I am in a nice mood, would you like some eggs?'' I asked smiling.

''Thought you'd never asked.'' Said Paul. ''Scrambled.''

''I know.'' I said as I poured some scrambled eggs on 4 plates.

''Here,'' I said as I handed each of them a plate.

''Is it good? Did I do a good job?'' I asked.

''Yeah, but not as good as your dad's eggs.'' Said Paul.

''Oh, be grateful that…..'' I said as I dropped the plate. I was just standing there. All of the boys came beside me and looked at me. I felt Seth like he felt me when I was kidnapped. He was in pain. ''Seth…'' All of the boys looked at me and then at each other. The next thing I knew was we were running up the stairs. I opened the door and saw an empty bed. I ran on my bed and looked under the sheets to see if he there.

Once I realized they took him, I grabbed his shirt and started to cry. ''Kota, we'll find him. He'll be okay.'' Said Sam as he came and sat beside me and started to rub my shoulder. I stood up and said, ''Sam go get my dad. Paul you're coming with me.''

''Kota, wait until your da...'' I cut him off.

''No!'' I said sternly. He did what I said and Paul and I ran outside.


	17. Damaged and Depressed

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**_

**Damaged and Depressed**

**_Heidi's POV_**

We were waiting outside the window. We jumped in the creek so the wolves wouldn't smell us. I looked in the window and saw him tossing and turning. I thought that this was our chance before he woke up.

We jumped in the window and put the sedative in his arm. He quickly slipped into unconsciousness. Caius quickly tossed him over his shoulder and ran out the window. We were taking him to the old high school in Seattle. But before that we jumped into the creek again.

**_Jacob's POV_**

''Jacob, they have Seth.'' Sam said. I jumped out of bed and said, ''Crap, where's Kota?''

''She and Paul went to get the Cullen's.'' Once he said that, I was out the door and in my wolf form.

We ran as fast as we could when we caught up to Kota and Paul. She was human and she was crying on the ground hunched over something.

_Get the Cullen's and go to La Push beach. You can go too Paul. We'll meet you there. _I thought and they all nodded.

I phased and put my clothes on. I walked up to my daughter and pulled her into a hug. ''It's okay.'' She partially returned my hug and showed me what was in her hands. It was another needle and vile. I could feel the sadness and rage coming from her. I know she wanted to rip their heads off, but also she wanted to find Seth.

''Daddy, they took him, and, it's my fault. They should have just taken me instead. What if they kill him? We won't be able to get him back.'' She said between sobs.

''We will find him and you can kill as many as you want. I know that you are upset and it's fine. We will find him.'' I said.

''I am going to kill them.'' She said as she stood up and phased. Once she stood up I knew that she was going to run and so I phased as well. She let out snarls and growls and hisses all the way to the beach.

''How are we going to find Seth?'' Asked Emmett.

_Well, I caught a scent behind us heading east._ I thought.

I looked around and Alice caught my eye. She was staring into space. I knew she was having a vision because Jasper asked, ''What do you see?''

''They have Seth. There in clearing. The one from the fight with Renesme. They are all gathering around him.'' Edward answered for her.

_I thought she couldn't see wolves. _Asked Kota.

''She can't see wolves alone, but with a lot of vampires around, she can see a silhouette of him.'' Answered by Edward.

_What are we waiting for, let's go get him?_ She thought.

''we have to wait and we will get him back there.'' Edward answered

I could see how hard she was trying to hold back the tears, so I said, ''Okay, let's go back and wait until Alice has another vision.'' They all nodded. I looked over to Edward who had a sympathetic look on his face. All of the wolves ran home. When we were close enough to see the house, Kota sped up and phased. She quickly ran into the house and up to her room.

**_Kota's POV_**

I was trying to run up the stairs as fast as I could so no one would notice the tears that flowed rapidly from my face.

I climbed into my bed and grabbed one of his shirts and held it under my chin and close to my chest. I made sure my door was closed because I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my cries in anymore. I just let them flow off of my face and onto his shirt. I knew everyone inside the house could hear me but I didn't care.

I must have been laying there for at least an hour before my brother came into my room. He climbed into my bed beside me and put his arm around my waist. He kissed head and said, ''don't worry, he'll come back.''

''Did they send you up here to make feel better? Because if so, it won't work.'' I said to him.

''Yes and no. Dad wanted mom to come up here but I said would do it.'' He said.

''I know that the Volturi won't give him back to us unless I join them and dad won't even hesitate with his answer. The only way to get him back is…. Is…..is, I don't know how we're going to get him back.'' I said between sobs.

''You can't think like that. You have to look at the bright side.'' He said. I looked at him confused.

''What bright side! I don't see one at all!'' I nearly screamed at him. I was so mad. Everyone but me was taking this easily. They were acting as if it were a walk through a field of daisies.

We didn't talk after that. A half hour after, we were still lying in my bed. The only time we moved was when my dad climbed into my bed with me. I was still crying my eyes out and the part of sheets under my face was soaked because I hadn't moved from my spot since I climbed in.

He put his arms around me kissed me. I turned over to face him. I put my face in his chest like I did with Seth when I went to bed. It reminded me of Seth because all of the wolves except for me were really warm. I was part vamp so that's one of the wolf attributes I missed out on.

I convinced myself that it was Seth holding me. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my eyes started to droop closed. After all it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

I couldn't wait to dream about Seth.

_In my dream…_

_Seth and I were running in a field towards a single tree in the middle of the field. We sat down and were holding hands. We sat there talking for hours when I was grabbed and so was Seth. They were dragging us apart. I reached my hand out for him to take but he couldn't reach me. I started to scream his name. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I looked up at Aro and screamed at him. He just laughed and nodded to Felix who was carrying Seth. Felix grinned at me and then in one quick snap, Seth was dead. I was screaming and swearing and yelling. I couldn't get loose of his grip. I refused to do anything for them so Aro grabbed me by the neck and picked me up. I couldn't breathe. I was about to collapse in his arms when I was suddenly jerked awake by my Grandpa. _

I had tears down my face and I was still holding onto Seth's shirt.

''What did you do that for?'' Asked my dad.

''She was dreaming she couldn't breathe and in reality she wasn't. I had to wake her up or she would have died.'' He said. He must have been watching my dream to know.

I was still crying when I woke up. My dad was still with me. When my Grandpa left my mom walked in and climbed in on the other side of me.I pulled her close to me so she was touching my back. I still had my face tucked into my dad's chest. My mom was rubbing my side and my dad was rubbing my back. I cried myself to sleep within 10 minutes.


	18. Let It Begin

**_Seth's POV_**

I woke up in what looked to be a school gym storage room. I recognized this as the old high school in Seattle my friend went to. There were still a bunch of balls and skipping ropes in it. It was abandoned but it is still cleaned daily by a cleaning crew. I tried to get up but my feet and hands were tied.

I knew who I was with. I knew that the Volturi were outside the door. I saw a light flicker on and in came Aro and his brothers.

''Well, well, look who decided to join us. Do you know why you are here?'' He asked me. I looked at him confused. How stupid are these vamps. Do they think humans are retarded?

''Well, um, isn't it obvious?'' I asked looking at him like he was the retard. ''You want my girlfriend to be a part of your team thingy and you won't stop until you get her. Hey, why do you want her so bad?'' I asked.

''We want to have her part of our guard because she is a very powerful young lady and we want our coven to be the most powerful coven in the immortal world. And with her ability, she adds more power to their coven. With each new member of their coven, they are getting stronger than ours. We have to be the strongest in the world otherwise we could all be killed for our positions.'' He said to me.

''I figured I would state the obvious and give you a heads up and tell you that you are going to be killed either way.'' I said with a grin.

''Well, we'll see.'' He said.

''Since you lost that kid who can say pain and look at you and make you burn from the inside and the kid that blinds and crap like that, you are getting weaker. And if you kill me, you'll just piss off a very strong and powerful 17 year old girl and the rest of her family. And if you kill me, they won't hesitate to destroy you and your coven because they won't have to worry about you killing a hostage and will rip your head off.'' I said with a funny grin. ''And as for that 17 year old girl, she will tie you up to a post and rip every limb off of your body. And I mean everything. She will burn you and watch you scream in pain. I just thought I would warn you.''

Aro's brother came in and said, ''It's time.'' He lifted my up tossed me over his shoulder and started running.

**_Jacob's POV_**

I was lying in my daughter's bed with her shaking, crying body in my arms. She had her face against my chest. She was crying harder and harder as the night went on. Eventually she fell asleep and I started to whisper to my wife on the other side of her.

''Do you think we can get him back?'' She asked me. I looked down to my daughter and back up to my wife. I shook my head with sadness. She looked down at our daughter and kissed her head. I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

''We will try as hard as we can, but there is a slim chance.'' I said as Kota started screaming and crying in her sleep. She was tossing and turning in my arms. She let out one last scream when she went quiet. She let out a smile and a tear. I looked at my wife and back at my daughter. Her smile disappeared from her face. The smile was replaced with a look of horror.

Edward came in and sat next to me. ''What is she dreaming about?''

''The Volturi killed Seth and now they are forcing her away from us. She was screaming and trying her hardest to get away but failed. They were making her kill us and burn us.'' He said.

She woke up and snuggled into my chest. This reminded me of when Nessie would come to me crying after she had nightmare. She would fit like a glove. Kota reminds me so much of her mother. She was so small when she was born so it was funny when she hugged Seth because she would be swallowed in his huge arms. Edward smile and left.

''Daddy, can we go downstairs? I am kind of hungry.'' She said. I laughed. If there was one thing that was really noticeable about her that she got from me was her appetite. Although she was still a tiny little pixie like her Aunt Alice. Kota is still about 120 pounds and she looks 17.

''I just want to go change first.'' She said as she dried her tears and got up. Her mom took her place in my arms.

''Okay we will be right here when you are done.'' I said. She nodded.

When she was done we walked out of her room and was about to walk downstairs.

''Why don't you sit on the couch and I will make you breakfast.'' I said she nodded again. I could tell she really didn't want to talk much. I watched her sit down on the couch and pick up her Hunger Games book. She started reading. I notice a tear fall from her eye. It was only Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and the wolf pack in the house. Plus Nessie and Mason.

Only Esme, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were in the living room. I noticed Carlisle lookup from his book and Esme and Alice look from the corner of their eyes. I felt bad for Jasper because he could feel everything she did and everything she felt upstairs. He looked at Carlisle with a sympathetic look. He nodded and Jasper walked up to her and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and tucked her head in his shoulder. She continued to read her book because she didn't want to cause a scene.

I walked into the kitchen to find the whole pack except for Quill and Embry. They were sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of cards. They all seemed very upset.

''Deal me in.'' I said. They nodded. ''what are you playing?''

''poker.'' Sam replied.

''You know you might want to be more happy before Jasper kills himself.'' I said. They all laughed. I heard a few chuckles coming from the living room.

I heard someone run into the kitchen and sure enough it was Kota. She had the biggest smile on her face. She said, ''Alice had a vision and they're coming. Carlisle went to get Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.''

She said.

We were all running to the place that we had never been to since Nessie was a kid. Everyone except Nessie and Esme were going.

When we got there, we waited until Alice said, ''They're almost here. Kota you should phase.'' We decided it was best to have Kota in wolf form because she can protect herself better that way.

''I can't hear their thoughts. Reneta must have her shield up to protect them.'' Said Edward.

_**Please Review**_


	19. I'm Going To Miss Him

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYER DOES._**

**_Kota's POV_**

Once I saw them I let out the loudest growl I have ever heard. When they appeared in front of us I saw that 2 bulky vampires were holding Seth. My dad thought it was best for me to be behind him, Paul, Sam, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper.

''We would like a trade for the girl.'' I let out a growl and was about to lunge forward when Paul stepped in front of me. ''Just give us the girl and we will be on our way.''

''No, just give us back our friend and we shall not be bothered with killing you.'' Said Emmett.

''Such a shame I guess we will have to kill him.'' Said Aro as he ripped Seth's head off.

''NO! You ass…'' I was cut off by my phasing. I howled and jumped over everyone and jumped on top of Aro and tore his head off. Everyone tried to stop but I was too infuriated to let them. I went after the big ones because I knew that my anger would help me with ripping them apart. I was far enough in the process that my family had no choice but to help me. My uncle helped me take down the ones that were holding Seth. I was so mad at the girl who could see the future because I knew she told Aro. I spotted her looking frightened and scared. I ran up to her and started walking the slowest possible. I saw out of the corner of my eye that my grandpa was holding back my Uncle Emmett because he knew I wanted my revenge. I was smiling at her and I growled. That freaked her out.

I hadn't realized that everyone was dead and my whole family was watching me. I licked my lips and jumped on her. I put both of my front paws on each of her hands. She screamed trying to get loose. But I held my grip. I bit her neck and it was hanging off of her body, I decided she was in so much pain, that I could tear her legs off and then work my way up to her arms. I felt my Grandpa and my Uncles pull me back. I was snapping my jaw at them and they let me loose. They pulled me back quite a ways, so I had to run back to her. I finally ripped her head off and I ran over to Seth dead on the ground and nudged him. I knew he wasn't coming back so I fell to the ground and put my head in my paws. I ran into the woods and phased.

I could see the pack looking upset, so they came with me and phased. I burst into tears the minute I was human. I sat up against a tree and screamed, ''NO!''

My family came over and sat beside me and said, ''He wouldn't want you to be upset, it wasn't your fault.'' Said Grandpa as he came over and sat down on the ground.

''It is. This whole thing is my fault. If I didn't have this stupid power, he would be here. I should have stayed in my room and ignored my hunger. They wouldn't have bothered with him and just grabbed me.'' I said as my dad wiped my tears.

''Let's go home.'' My dad said. I nodded.

Once we got into the house I ran into my room and immediately slammed the door. I fell to the floor crying. I then sat on my knees and started to hit the floor with my anger. I then looked through his bag and grabbed an old shirt. I'm glad he packed his bag and brought it here.

I curled up in a ball in my bed with his shirt and started to let sleep take me away.

**_Jacob's POV_**

''What happened?'' My wife asked with tears in her eyes.

''Seth is… He di… He…'' I was cut off when my wife collapsed in my arms and started to cry.

I then heard screaming and banging on the floor above us. We both looked up than back at each other.

''When are we going to tell his mom?'' She asked.

''She is out of town and Leah is in New York.'' I said.

All of the Cullen's went home because they felt bad for Jasper and the wolves left except for Embry, Quill and Paul.

**_Back at the Cullen House_**

**_Alice's POV_**

I hate seeing my family upset.

Ooh a vision! I thought to myself.

It was a picture of Seth in a room with gym equipment in it. Wait, he is supposed to be dead.

''EDWA…..'' I was cut off when he appeared in front of me.

''He is still alive. No wonder Reneta was blocking their thoughts from me.'' He said as he gathered the family and ran towards Jacob and Nessie's house.

**_Kota's POV_**

At least I got one thing out of it. That was awesome to kill such a powerful vamp. I looked down at Seth's shirt in my hands and started to cry again. I heard someone open the door and it was Quill standing there. He walked over and lay on my bed facing me.

Quill was a sensitive kid and he was my closest friend next to Seth. He was the only one that could even attempt to cheer me up except for Uncle Jasper of course but he doesn't count. I saw a tear well up in his eye and drop down his cheek.

I smiled and wiped it away. Then I teared up and another tear dropped down my cheek and he wiped it away.

''Don't be upset.'' He said as he wiped another tear away.

''I'm sorry, that's what you get when you have a hormonal teenage girl join a wolf pack.'' I said he laughed.

''No that's what we get for having a love crazed sensitive teenage girl join the pack.'' He said. I laughed.

''I couldn't imagine loosing Claire. She is so young and to have her dead at a young age would kill me.'' He said.

''How old is she?'' I asked.

''She's 8 and she is the smartest, tiniest kid you have ever seen. She kind of reminds me of you and your mother. I remember when your mom would hug your dad when she was little. She looked like Jake swallowed her. And the same with you and Seth. You still looked like that.'' He said I laughed again.

''I am going to miss him.'' I said as another tear fell off of my cheek and onto my pillow.


	20. Oh, I Get It

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES._**

**_Jacob's POV_**

Nessie and I walked upstairs to see Kota when I heard small giggles and whispering coming from the other side of her door. I opened it a crack to see her and Quill lying on her bed. I was happy that she was no longer sad, but I knew that even the slightest thing could send her into tears. All of a sudden I heard Edward and the Cullen's enter the house. He ran upstairs to us and whispered, ''He is still alive. Alice had a vision of him and she can't see the dead.''

I was jumping with excitement. ''Should we tell Kota? Because if you are lying and he really is dead, you could crush her all over again.''

''No we should just bring him back to her.'' He said.

''I will go tell them something to think we are going out.'' I said as I knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' Said Kota.

''We are going for a run to make sure that there aren't any more vamps around. You two can stay. Everyone else is coming.'' I said. They nodded and went back to their conversation. I was happy that someone could make her happy and make her forget and cheer her up.

We went to get everyone back from their houses and told them what was going on.

_So, Edward, where exactly did she see him? _Asked Sam.

''The old high school in Seattle.'' Edward answered.

When we got there Edward had the biggest smile on his face. He said, ''I can hear his thoughts.''

**_Seth's POV_**

I was still sitting in the gym storage room. I couldn't untie myself and they still hadn't come back. It had been at least a day. Before they left another vampire grabbed my shoulders looked into my eyes. I had no clue what he was doing so I just went with it.

Then they left with smiles on their faces.

I was leaning up against a wall when I smelled vampire. It smelled like the Cullens. I smelled Edward and Emmett. Then I saw the door fall off of its hinges and to the ground. I was smiling when the whole pack and the entire Cullen family came in. I looked around for Kota, but she wasn't there.

Carlisle and Edward untied me and helped me up.

**_Quill's POV_**

I was talking to Kota when she fell asleep. She was still crying but I was glad she had tired herself out. She hadn't slept in a long time. She has cried herself to sleep for the past 3 nights.

I walked down stairs and turned on the TV.

**_Seth's POV_**

_We need to get his story straight before he sees Kota otherwise she might have a heart attack. _Jacob thought.

''Where's Kota? Why isn't she here?'' I asked.

They all looked at each other and Edward said, ''She thinks you are dead.'' I stood there shocked. I was unable to move.

''Why?'' I asked him barely able to get the words out.

''Well we don't know and that's why we need you to tell us everything that happened between now and when they took you.'' Said Carlisle as he stepped forward.

''Well, um, uh. They took me and tied me up here. Then they came in and dragged me out. They stood me up and this vampire grabbed my shoulders and looked at me weirdly. Then they all looked behind me and smiled. I turned my head to see what it was but he pulled it back. Then they shoved me back here. And I have been here for days and they haven't come for me yet.'' I said very confused.

''Play it in your head and see if Edward can figure it out.'' I nodded and closed my eyes. I played it back in my head. I opened them and he looked at me funny. ''What?'' I asked.

''That vampire can, duplicate things.'' He said as he turned around said it to his family.

''So he cloned me and then….''I asked.

''He ripped your head off causing Kota to get insanely pissed off she killed Aro and half of the guard by herself. She thought you died and now she is at home crying her eyes out.'' Said Emmett. ''And I must say I am very proud of her because she took out Santiago, Reneta, Corin, Chelsea and Afton on her own. She also killed the half of the witnesses too.''

''Well where is she now.'' I asked.

''She is at home.'' Said Edward.

We all started to run home. Once we got there we all phased and went inside. I walked in and saw Esme's, Bella's and Nessie's face light up. Nessie walked over in tears and hugged me. Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, Nessie and I went up stairs. Everyone else was downstairs waiting patiently for her reaction.

I could hear crying coming from her room. I just wanted to run in there and comfort her and say that I am here and will always be here.

_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW.**


	21. Happy Ending

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES._**

**_Kota's POV_**

I heard a knock on my door and I whispered, ''Come in.''

Sure enough Grandpa, Carlisle, and my mom and dad came in.

I rolled over on my bed and sat up. I was still clutching onto Seth's shirt for dear life.

''Hey how are you?'' My dad asked as he and my mom walked over and sat next to me and put their arm around me.

''We have something to tell you.'' Said Carlisle.

''What is it?'' I asked suddenly nervous.

''Well, we can't really tell you but we can show you.'' He said.

''Come in.'' He said as the door opened.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was. I stood up slowly and thought. _Do you see him too? _

''Yes we do.'' My grandpa answered.

I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. I couldn't help the tears from coming. They were free falling down my face. I wouldn't let go of him. I grabbed the back of his shirt and clenched it into my fists. I tucked my head into his chest. I heard him laugh. We were like this for a good minute or so.

''I am okay and I will never leave you again.'' He said.

''I thought you were dead.'' I said barely below a whisper through my cries.

''Do you want to know what happ….'' I cut him off by sticking my index finger in front of his lips. He laughed and rested his chin on the top of my head.

''Let's go. They'll come down when they are ready.'' My mom said before every one moved around us.

I heard the door closed and he picked me up by my hips and my legs straddled his waist. He walked over to the bed and lay me down on my back so he was hovering over me.

He kissed my lips many times and said, ''Do you want to know what happened now?''

''Nope.'' Was all I said. ''But I want to say something, if you ever leave me again. I will kill you.'' I said.

''Thanks for the warning.'' He said as he looked over to my pillow and saw all of his shirts covered in tears. He smiled at me and kissed my head. ''I'm not so sure that you need me to sleep with when you have my perfectly good t-shirts.'' He said with a smile and a giggle.

''Well they were the second closest thing to you. My dad coming in a close third.'' I said still laying under him.

''Speaking of sleeping, I was kind of hoping I could have nap knowing that I have you back. I haven't slept a full night in 3 days.'' I asked.

''Of course.'' He said. I got up and changed into my pajamas and so did he. He took his shirt off and put his pajama pants on and hopped into bed with me. He immediately wrapped me up in his strong warm arms. I fell asleep seconds before him. But before that, I thought that I finally had my best friend back. I loved him and couldn't wait until he was mine forever and I was his.

**_Jacob's POV_**

When we walked down stairs my wife gave me a hug and a kiss. She said, ''Thank you.''

''For what?'' I asked.

''For making our daughter happy again and saving her from a lifetime of depression.'' She said with a smile.

''That thank you doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Alice for going through headache after headache to find something.'' She smiled and kissed me one last time before she headed down stairs.

I sat down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. I rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes for a while.

I woke up half an hour later and walked into the living and found everyone but Kota and Seth.

''Where are Kota and Seth?'' I asked.

''Upstairs.'' Said Nessie.

I walked up stairs and knocked on the door lightly. I didn't get an answer so I poked my head in the door and saw they were both sleeping. I smiled and walked out and down the stairs.

''What are they doing?'' Asked Bella.

''Sleeping. And I'm glad because she hasn't had a full night of sleep in a long time.'' I said.

That night, Kota and Seth never came down again. Everyone except for Seth went home.

The next morning Seth and Kota came down in the kitchen hand in hand. I smiled at them. They both sat down at the counter and I gave them breakfast. Edward came in with Bella. He stopped and smiled at Seth.

This time Nessie, Mason, Edward, Bella, Kota, Seth and I were in the kitchen.

''So did you tell her what happened?'' I asked as I sipped my coffee.

''Nope.'' He said.

''Why not?'' I asked confused.

''Because for all I know is that an angel brought him back to me.'' She said as she kissed him. He pulled away and stepped off of the chair. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box and got down on one knee and said, ''Dakota Mary Rose Black, I love you and I want to spend the rest of our days together. I want to wake up every day and look over and see your beautiful big blue eyes looking at me. I want to come home and see you. I want to look at you how Jacob looks at Nessie. And if you say yes I promise to make sure those things happen. Will you marry me?'' He asked.

''Yes, yes, of course.'' She said as he got up and hugged her. He slid the ring on her finger and he kissed her.

''I love you.'' She said to him.

''I love you too.'' He said.

The End.

**So thats the end of my first fanfic. it was fun. I told you uys that i already wrote it before i even had an account. i have about 5 stories in progress. **


End file.
